


No Matter How Hard You Try, You Can't Keep Sunshine

by sassysaphael



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysaphael/pseuds/sassysaphael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon decided he wants a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter How Hard You Try, You Can't Keep Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i'm getting a puppy tomorrow :D so i'm very excited lol and also, i feel like simon gets lonely so he would want a friend (who does not want to kill him, mind you) but why exactly can he not have a pet ?? hope you enjoy !

Simon decided he wants a pet.

All his other friends have pets. Clary has a fiery red Brazilian tanager named Rufus - Simon thinks it matches her hair wonderfully when it's perched on her shoulder. Magnus and Alec have two cats named Chairman Meow and Church - Simon's still not sure why. Isabelle has this tiny little black bunny named Snuggles - Simon had a hard time believing her when she called him that for the first time. Lydia had a goddamn newt named Napoleon - Simon doesn't ask. Even Jace has a golden retriever named Buddy - how original, Simon thinks.

And yet, Simon is the only one without a pet. He wants a pet. Raphael knows this too. When Simon asked him why for the hundredth time, Raphael simply reminded him of his current lifestyle.

"I'm not gonna eat it Raph! It'll be an innocent, little animal. Isn't there some type of code you guys follow? Wouldn't that be considered a violation?"

Raphael gives him a blank stare and shakes his head no.

"You've barely began to control yourself to begin with. And that's just with a room full of vampires. Vampires don't automatically bite other vampires when they're hungry, Simon. If you go out and not attack any mundanes, then maybe, just maybe," Raphael smirks as Simon's face lights up. "I'll consider letting you go to the park."

Simon's smile turns down in confusion. "The park? What - how does this have anything to do with the park?"

Raphael shrugged, "There's squirrels at the park, isn't there? Running around everywhere by your feet. If you don't attack any of them, then maybe I'll see you as qualified as a healthy fish owner."

Simon groaned and put his hands up in defeat. "Fine! Fine, Raphael. If you think I can't handle myself around a few baby squirrels, then I have no choice but to prove you wrong. And so therefore, I accept your challenge."

Raphael just shot him an unimpressed glare. And that was the end of that conversation. It took nine whole tries before Simon went a night without trying to attack a few mundanes on the streets. And another four nights before Raphael deemed it fit for him to move onto the park. The first time they ventured out there, Simon was stopped once again by the overwhelming urge from late night mundane walks.

But finally,  _finally,_ they made it. And for Simon, it was anything but a walk in the park, literally. Simon chased after squirrels left and right as if he were an actual dog. His vampire speed would've helped a lot if not for Stan and Raphael constantly tripping and blocking the fledgling's path. Simon even tried to dive into the small pond there, where fish swam fearfully near the edge.

Simon had trudged back to the hotel soaking wet, his shoes squeaking loudly underneath him. He could hear Stan and Raphael behind him, both trying to desperately contain their laughter. Simon has never felt so betrayed in his life. Later that night, well morning if you looked at it that way, Simon cornered Raphael in the kitchen. The older vampire was serving himself another bloody glass before bed, when Simon slapped a hand down the counter.

"You knew this would happen! Didn't you?"

Raphael didn't seem fazed in the slightest, carrying on with making his drink. "Yes."

The clan leader took a seat at one of the tables adorning the outskirts of the kitchen, Simon sitting directly across from him.

"Why?"

Raphael finally looked up at him, his usual scowl placed carefully on his face. "Dios, don't pout," when Simon's bottom lip simply quivered in response, Raphael rolled his eyes and sighed, rubbing his temples in the process. "Dios mio, I don't have time for this. Listen Simon, you can't have a pet here. Even if you follow the training I give you, it wouldn't matter. There are other vampires here who wouldn't hesitate to rip the head off of anything they can."

Simon furrowed his eyebrows. "But if they're so well trained, why would they do that? I mean, we have plenty of blood here," he stated, looking pointedly at Raphael's drink.

Raphael nodded his head slowly. "True, but what happens if there's a shortage? Or someone forgets their daily dose? If you got an animal and let's say that animal made too much noise or made a mess everywhere, wouldn't you get annoyed? Simon, we're vampires. We have short tempers and a hunger. It's in our nature, and you can't change that."

Simon seemed to consider this before heaving a sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right."

He left the older vampire alone, silence creeping into the hotel once more. When nightfall came, Simon got a surprise on his bed. An orange tabby pawed at his face, a pale yellow collar wrapped around its neck. Simon reached for it. 'Sunshine' it read. Simon smiled brightly, cuddling the kitten close to him and jumping out of bed. He used his vampire senses to find Raphael - the older vampire sitting with Stan in the kitchen, bloody Mary's in front of both boys.

They looked up at his approaching steps, Stan giving Raphael a bemused frown. "You got him a cat. Really?"

Raphael shrugged, watching the twinkle in Simon's eyes. "It was rummaging around the hotel's dumpster. When it saw me, it wouldn't leave me alone. Persistent, is the word I would use," he stared over at Simon the entire time, watching the boy smile shyly, his eyelashes fluttering.

Stan looked between the two of them, grimacing. "You two are sick."

Before Simon could ask what he meant, Stan was gone in a gust of wind. So Simon took his place and smiled at the other vampire before he finally looked up.

"What?"

Simon held back a laugh, "you know what. You got me a cat!"

"Yes. I know."

Simon rolled his eyes before directing his attention to the little guy in his arms. The kitten mewled and purred sweetly, the sound ringing in Simon's ears pleasantly.

"Thank you," he murmured softly.

And if not for his vampire hearing, he probably wouldn't have heard Raphael utter a gentle, "you're welcome, Simon."

It only took a week before the cat got a shard of broken glass stuck in its paw. When Raphael wedged it out and blood slowly trickled from the cut, the whole thing reminded Simon of the exaggerated Jasper Cullen scene in New Moon. It took no more than five seconds before Simon's mouth was on the cat's neck, sucking out every last ounce of the tangy substance.

Simon decided he didn't want a pet.

**Author's Note:**

> poor baby si :(( i can just imagine them keeping the collar and simon wearing it just to mess with raphael ;)) yes, don't worry i will forever be in denial until they make up, which they totally will because they're boyfriends so why not. thanks for reading ((:


End file.
